


The scar

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin finds out why Obi Wan is scared of physical contact and Anakin seeing him without a shirt.





	The scar

"There's nothing about you that could repulse me," Anakin told Obi Wan softly after a heated make out session that both of them wanted to turn into more but Obi Wan was reluctant for reasons.

"Are you sure about that," Obi Wan asked even though he felt the truth in Anakin's statement. 

Anakin placed a loving kiss on Obi Wan's hand. "Of course my love."

Obi Wan sighed. "I suppose it's time. You would find out sooner or later. I guess you've noticed that I have gone to great lengths to make sure you never see me without a shirt."

Anakin snorted. "Of course. It always was a cause of frustration for me because I know you have a good body."

Obi Wan stood up. "I'm about to show that you're wrong." Obi Wan slowly took his shirt off. On his side was a huge scar that he received when he was a young teenager. Obi Wan mistook Anakin's gasp as a sign of disgust. "And with that, I am going to bed. Goodnight Anakin."

Anakin quickly stood up and pulled Obi Wan in for a kiss, with tears in his eyes. "I am not disgusted by you. I am just surprised." 

Obi Wan had tears in his eyes. "I hate it. It always makes me feel self-conscious. This is part of the reason I was hesitant to get into a relationship with you. I didn't want you to see this and be disgusted and not be with me."

Anakin pulled Obi Wan in for a tight hug. "No. I want to be with you. Always." Anakin got on his knees so he was more eye level at the scar and softly ran his fingers over it. Obi Wan was about to ask a question but was cut off by the feeling of Anakin's lips on his scar. "This doesn't make you any less beautiful in my eyes." Anakin kissed every bit of his scar. After a bit, Obi Wan pulled him up for a kiss.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry," Obi Wan replied running his hands through Anakin's hair. 

"Don't be sorry. It's alright," Anakin told him with a smile and kiss. "What happened? If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

"I don't really want to talk about it now. I'd much rather be with you if that's something you'd like," Obi Wan told him. Anakin nodded and they made love.


End file.
